


Összetört dolgok

by PersephonesCat



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: (nincs), Angst, Fluff, Human Disaster Jessica Jones, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones 3. évad után, Jessica Jones Nem Szereti Az Emereket, Multi, Nehéz magyarul taggelni, POV Jessica Jones, POV Matt Murdock, PTSD, de próbálkoznak, detektíveskedés, főleg a Jessica Jones fanfiction, gyakorlatilag minden után, ha egyáltalán van ilyen szó, hozzuk rendbe Jessica Jones életét 2019, izgalmas, legalábbis az lesz, magyar, meg mert bénán írok angolul, mert túl kevés a magyar fanfiction, mindannyian két lábon járó katasztrófák, nyomozás, pánikbetegség, remélem, talán lesz angol fordítás, vagyis próbál úgy tenni, összejön a csapat
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonesCat/pseuds/PersephonesCat
Summary: Két hét és három nap. Az univerzum ennyi ideig bírta anélkül, hogy belerántsa őt egy újabb véres drámába. Bár ezen a ponton már úgy tűnt, hogy az egész élete egy szörnyen megírt, sötét, fájdalmas tragédia. Egy azok közül, amiket régen a színpadon játszottak. De Eurüdiké meghalt és Othello is végzett magával, ő pedig nem hitte, hogy rá jobb sors várna.***Avagy Jessica Jonesnak nincs szüksége másokra. Senkire sem. Talán saját magára sincs szüksége. De a világnak szüksége van rá és egy percre sem hagyja nyugodni.***Nyomozás, sötét erők és emberfeletti viszályok zajlanak New York utcáin, a pislogó utcalámpák alatt pedig minden torz és titokzatos. Egyszer talán majd felbukkan a Nap, de addig mindent saját kézzel kell kibogozniuk azoknak, akik elég bátrak hozzá.





	1. AKA Szakadék

Az emberek szeretnek arról beszélni, milyennek tűnik az élet egy gyerek számára. Lehetőségekkel teli. Fényes. Nagyszerű. Izgalmas. De az igazság az, hogy mikor gyerek vagy, nem gondolkodsz az életről. Persze, lehetnek terveid, vágyaid, de nem gondolsz bele az _egészbe_. Mindenki úgy beszél róla, mintha a szó jelentőségteljesebbé tenné a mondnivalójukat. Mintha okot adna nekik arra, hogy mások helyett döntsenek. Mert te még nem érted milyen a valódi, nagybetűs Élet, mert a betűk mérete természetesen sokkal komolyabbá teszi a dolgot. Nem véletlenül írják a 'FUCK YOU' feliratokat a sarki kisbolt falára csupa nagybetűvel. Kiskorában Jessica gyakran töprengett azon, hogy vajon nehezebb-e kisbetűket írni a festékszóróval. Hiszen írhatnának normál módon, csak mondjuk nagy méretben, nem? Minek hivalkodni? A lényeg, hogy bárki bármit mond, egy gyerek számára az élet csak egy üres fogalom. Valami, ami mindenkivel megtörténik, akár az, hogy lélegzünk, vagy hogy éhesek vagyunk. De mikor elkezdesz gondolkodni róla? Mikor elkezded megérteni, hogy miért olyan fontos másoknak? Akkor minden a feje tetejére áll.

Felnőni szívás. Beszélhetünk korról, biológiai funkciókról, önállóságról, vagy egyéb szarságokról, melyekkel fajunk fényes egyedei alátámasztják tévképzeteiket, de a valóságban (a nyers, kényelmetlen, szürke valóságban) akkor nősz fel igazán, amikor elkezded érteni a dolgokat. Mikor megérted, hogy az emberek miért lesznek mérgesek, frusztráltak, vagy féltékenyek. Mikor rájössz, hogy semmi sem igazán jó vagy rossz, és hogy minden, amit addig hittél vagy ismertél csupán az élet a társadalom által felállított nevetséges, nem létező körvonala. Hogy az ellentétek nem egymással szemben, hanem sokkal inkább egymás mellett helyezkednek el, és hogy a helyes és a helytelen, vagy a szeretet és a gyűlölet közt nem halvány vonal, hanem sokkal inkább ezüstös köd és néma sikolyok vannak.

Mikor rájössz, hogy az idegbeteg, sorozatgyilkos, és nem utolsó sorban – mára már halott anyád volt az elmúlt tizenöt évben a családod legproblémamentesebb tagja. Hogy a mostohaanyád bántalmazása hosszú távon – hála neked - pszichopatává változtatta a fogadott nővéredet. Vagy hogy mindenki aki valaha törődött veled halott, egy óceán alatti szuperbörtönben fog rohadni élete végéig, vagy eltávolodott tőled mielőtt még az előző két opció őket is utolérhette volna. És őszintén… semelyiküket sem tudod hibáztatni.

***

New York mindenki kedvenc városa. Hogy is ne lenne? Tanácstalan turisták, nevetségesen magas bűnözési ráta és mostanában az űrlények is egyre gyakrabban néznek be, szóval van minden, amiről az ember csak álmodni képes. Jessica Jones személy szerint azon a véleményen volt, hogy a Nagy Alma belülről erősen rohad, és az esetek nyolcvan százalékában meg volt róla győződve, hogy ebbe a városba gyűjtötték össze az összes idiótát, aki már nem fért be Texasba.

Egy kétes hírnevű városrész egyik utcasarkán álldogálva, közel húsz perce szagolva a háta mögötti sikátorban terjengő vizelet- és hányásszagot, ez a meggyőződése egyre csak erősödött.

Unalmában felemelte a kameráját és a szemben álló motel lakóit tanulmányozta. A harmadik emeleti fürdőszobában valaki egy kitört ablaküveg mellett ült a vécén. A második emeleten egy idős asszonyság bedugott füllel, fehérneműben porszívózott, az elsőn pedig egy nő egyesével dobálta ki a férje ruhatárát az utcára, mindeközben hisztérikusan ordibálva. A földszinten – Jessica őszinte megkönnyebbülésére - nem voltak ablakok.

Leeresztette a kamerát és kelletlenül konstantálta, ahogyan a motel előtt már negyedórája toporgó nő idegessége lassan rá is átragad. Nem értette miért, hiszen az ügy teljesen átlagos volt. Megromlott házasság, egy férj, aki nem tudja a nadrágjában tartani a nemi szervét és egy bosszúvágyó feleség, esetleges emberölési hajlamokkal. A legutóbbi szerencsére már nem tartozott az ő hatáskörébe. Megfordult a fejében, hogy napról napra egyre paranoiásabb lesz, de túl józan volt ahhoz, hogy most ezen gondolkodjon.

Nem mintha Jessica Jones az érzelmi stabilitásáról lett volna híres. Néha úgy érezte, mintha egész életében egy szakadék felé sodródott volna, és egy óvatlan pillanatban, - már nem is volt benne biztos, hogy mikor, de talán Kilgrave idejében - elérkezett volna a legszélére, majd lépett volna még egyet. A szakadék oldala azonban közel sem volt olyan sima és függőleges, mint ahogyan azt elképzelte. Nem, az ő szakadékja tele volt ormokkal és gyökerekkel, repedésekkel és alagutakkal, valamint mély, végtelen sötétséggel, amely néha, mostanában meglehetősen gyakran igazán hívogatónak tűnt.

A gondolataiból egy vészjósló, fémes koccanás zökkentette ki. Egy másodperc töredéke alatt pegpördült, szemei a mögötte húzódó sikátorban cikáztak. A szíve a fülében lüktetett, az adrenalin ismerős bizsergése villámcsapás szerűen terjedt végig a tagjaiban, az elméje egy eldugott zugában pedig már a menekülési útvonalait mérlegelte.

Mekkora lehet az ellenfele?

Mennyi időt veszít azzal, amíg felkészül az ugrásra?

És ha felrúgja a szemeteskonténert?

Mi van ha –

Nem tudta befejezi a gondolatot, a következő pillanatban ugyanis zaj okozója fejét lógatva kikullogott az egyik konténer mögül. Mint kiderült, alig volt nagyobb, mint egy átlagos házimacska, és valószínűleg sokkal jobban érdekelte őt a szemétben található étel, mint a magánnyomozó jelenléte. Jessica halkan káromkodott és igyekezett lelassítani a légzését, hogy folytathassa a munkát. A kutyának hátat fordítva úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre a saját kezének remegését, vagy a szemében úszó sötét foltokat. Épp jókor, az ügyfelének (hamarosan volt) férje ugyanis befordult a sarkon, és nyugtalanul méregette az utcát.

Mikor megpillantotta a motel előtt váró nőt mintha kissé megkönnyebbült volna. A normálisnál csak kicsit sietősebb tempóban, arcán halvány mosollyal vette felé az irányt. A város hangjain keresztül esélye sem volt kiszűrni egy kamera halk kattanásait, az épületek jóvoltából pedig semmit sem láthatott a nőből, aki éppen leleplezte őt.

A kutya éppen ekkor döntött úgy, hogy megvizsgálja a sikátor másik "lakóját".

\- Menj már! Hess! – suttogott neki Jessica. Az állat nagyon érdekesnek találhatta a ruháiból áradó whiskey- és cigarettaszagot, ugyanis szorgalmasan szagolgatta a lábszárát a nedves, koszos orrával.

Egyébként nem volt különösen csúnya. Egy szerencsétlen sorsú keverék lehetett, barna bundával és piszkosfehér pöttyökkel. Felnézett rá a nagy, fekete kiskutyaszemeivel, de pechje volt, mert Jessica sosem kedvelte különösebben az állatokat. Főleg nem a koszos, idegesítő állatokat.

Óvatosan, de határozottan félresöpörte a lábával, aztán visszatért a fényképezéshez. A férj közben odaért a nőhöz és köszönés képpen megcsókolta, de Jessicának nem sikerült megörökítenie a dolgot.

A térdei hangosan ropogtak, ahogyan leguggolt. Semmiképp sem akarta elszalasztani a következő lehetőséget. Megijeszteni őt egy dolog, de megkétszerezni a munkáját az valami, ami mellett nem megy el könnyen.

Mielőtt még valóban felkaphatta volna a vizet azonban rámosolygott a szerencse. A nő türelmetlenül nekiesett a férjnek, aki nem tűnt különösebben feldúltnak emiatt. Jessica fintorogva lőtt néhány képet, amiket elég kompromittálónak talált ahhoz, hogy le is tudja zárni az ügyet.

_„És így teszel tönkre egy újabb életet. Gratulálok.” _Szólt egy apró, gúnyos hang a fejében, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított Kilgrave-ére. Ignorálta. Az elmúlt hetekben többször hallotta halottak hangját, mint saját magát. Az ép elme túlértékelt. És egyébként is, ő már rég búcsút mondott ne-

"Ugye csak viccelsz?" Futott át a fején, megszakítva az előző gondolatmenetét. Valami nedveset érzett a lábszárán. Valami gyanúsan _langyos_ és _folyékony_ dolgot. 

Gépiesen felállt és megfordult, képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy sírjon vagy nevessen. Aztán inkább a gyilkos gondolatok mellett döntött.

A gatyáját eláztatta az a büdös szőrgombóc, az egyetlen használható cipője hetekig bűzleni fog és egyébként is, valamilyen okból kifolyólag _nem szerette, ha lepisilték._ Az állat már messze járt, a fenekét büszén billegetve bemászott egy résbe és eltűnt a szeme elől. Követhette volna. Ha most elindul, és átmászik a rácson…

Lépett egyet. A keze ökölbe szorult, a fogai csikorogtak. A levegő forrón izzott körülötte. Elöntötte őt a mindent elsöprő düh, eltompítva a hallását és vörös felhőt vonva a szemei elé. Egy pillanat erejéig úgy érezte, hogy bárkit és bármit porrá tudna zúzni, csak merjenek a közelébe jönni…

Aztán meggondolta magát. Az agyának logikus része (őszintén csodálkozott, hogy minden szarság után, ami vele történt még maradt a tudatának működő szegmense), közbelépett és megkímélte őt néhány felesleges körtől. Nem fog bántani egy kiskutyát. Még akkor sem, ha az levizelte az utolsó tiszta nadrágját.

Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.

Ivott egy kortyot a kulacsból, melyet mindig magánál hordott, és úgy tett, mintha az olcsó whiskey elmoshatná minden gondját. Mikor is zuhanyzott utoljára?

***

\- Hé! Ijesztő hölgy!

\- Jimmy? Te meg mit keresel itt? – Jessica néhány perce keveredett ki az omladozó emeletesházak és csatornaszagú utcák útvesztőjéből. Nem mintha New York utcáinak legnagyobb része nem lett volna csatornaszagú, de az ember orra egy idő után megszokta. Ahogyan a folyamatosan fennálló hangzavart és az utakat beterítő gyanús foltokat is.

Jimmyt úgy egy hete ismerte meg, bár a napok gyakran összefolytak. Lehetett volna két hete is, vagy négy napja. Az időérzékének újonnan jött hiánya nem zavarta őt annyira, mint azt mások elvárnák, de tekintve, hogy senki sem volt körülötte, nem kellett megfelelnie túl komoly elvárásoknak. Kutyapisi ide vagy oda, ha volt rajta ruha az utcán és senkit sem ütött meg túl erősen, akkor könnyedén beleolvadhatott a tömegbe.

\- Láttál ma menő madarakat? – kérdezte a fiú végtelen lelkesedéssel. A tér korlátján, közvetlenül a „A korlátra ülni és támaszkodni tilos!” tábla mellett ülve, a nadrágjában több lyukkal, mint tényleges anyaggal és kezében egy eldobható műanyag pohárral tökéletesen elkerülte az emberek figyelmét.

Jessica helyet foglalt mellette a korláton és kihalászta a kameráját. Amíg ő előkereste a délelőtt készített képeket, Jimmy a lábát lóbálta és halkan dúdolt valamit.

\- Mostanában olyan furák fények, nem? – szólalt meg végül halkan, sokkal inkább saját magának, mint Jessicának. A nő szó nélkül a kezébe nyomta a gépet.

A srác elismerően füttyentett egy fehér-kék foltos galamb láttán, majd visszatért a láblóbáláshoz.

Azon kevés emberek közül, akiket Jessica – ha rövid ideig is, de el tudott viselni, Jimmy közel állt az első helyhez. Nem volt tolakodó, sosem próbálta megérinteni, nem tett fel személyes kérdéseket és a saját, elvont kis világában élt, amit a magánnyomozó elég szórakoztatónak talált.

A nyakát nyújtogatva belepillantott a fiú poharába, amiben néhány cent és talán három dollár árválkodott.

\- Most mire gyűjtesz?

\- Sörfesztivál. Jerseyben. – A fiú érdekeltebbnek mutatkozott a nadrágjából kiálló szálakban, mint a kérdésben.

\- Egyáltalán elég idős vagy ahhoz, hogy ihass? – kérdezte Jessica, sokkal inkább piszkálódásból, mint tényleges érdeklődéssel.

Jimmy cinkosan mosolygott.

\- A személyim szerint igen.

\- Ezzel nem tudok vitatkozni – vont vállat Jessica.

Néhány másodpercig csendben ültek, mielőtt Jimmy újra megszólalt.

\- Téged is megtalált egy? – biccentett a nő nadrágján éktelenkedő foltra.

A magánnyomozó egy pillanat erejéig értetlenül bámult rá, aztán eszébe jutottak az elmúlt órák.

\- Ja.

Most jutott eszébe, hogy egyébként hazafelé indult. Semmi kedve nem volt sétálni, de a taxi egy vagyonba került, ő pedig le volt égve.

Jimmy közben együttérzően bólintott.

\- Szeretik a bakancsokat – szólalt meg halkan, az arckifejezéséből ítélve tapasztalatból.

Mikor Jessica megpillantotta Trish-t az egyik padon ülni, úgy döntött, hogy ez az ő kilépője. Elköszönt a fiútól, aki a jelek szerint már meg is feledkezett a jelenlétéről, és ezúttal tényleg egyenesen a szállása felé vette az irányt.

***

Mire felmászott a lépcsőn a penészes falú hotel második emeletére, már semmi mást nem akart, csak egy zuhanyt és néhány gallon kávét. Ám amint a saját ajtaja is bekerült a látóterébe rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez korán sem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint azt gondolta. Sosem az.

Az ajtó előtt álldogáló alacsony, szemüveges férfiből úgy sugárzott az idegesség, hogy az akár egy csorda elefántot is kiüthetett volna. Az olcsó, förtelmes öltönyének ujjával megtörölte izzadságban úszó homlokát, meglazította a nyakkendőjét (az elmúlt tíz percben már hatodszorra), majd folytatta a kitűrt ingének gyűrögetését. Jessica lassan kifújta a levegőt, lelkileg felkészülve a beszélgetésre, majd megindult az ajtó felé.

\- Zárva vagyunk - mordult a férfi elé tolakodva. Mintha ennyivel megúszhatta volna.

Az elefántgyilkos pislogott, egy pillanatra kiment a szín az arcából, de meglepően gyorsan felépült.

\- De-de… kérem! Én… én nem tudom, én… azt írja, hogy, hogy, hogy nyitva! Kérem, se-… segítenie kell! - dadogott kétségbeesetten.

Nyitva? Ó. Hát persze, az a béna weboldal. Hogy hogyan találták meg az emberek, az örök rejtély maradt a számára. A "Jessica Jones" keresőszavakat beírva az új, _Incognito_nak nevezett harmadrangú magánnyomozói iroda pontosan huszonhetedikként jelent meg a Google találatai közt. Az a harmadik oldalon van. Senki sem nézi meg a Google harmadik oldalát. _Senki_.

Mikor átadta Malcolmnak az Alias Investigations kulcsát, vele együtt minden ügyfelet és az „irodát”, tényleg azt hitte, hogy végzett az egésszel. Azt hitte, hogy nem lesz több erősen izzadó ügyfele, nem kell többé mások ürülékében turkálnia és nem kell nap mint nap újabb idiótákat elviselnie. Még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy senkit sem kell majd kihajítania az ajtón keresztül. Szép álmok, mi?

Csakhogy aztán itt maradt. A városban, ami születése óta elemenként rombolta le az életét, akár egy kíváncsi tipegő szedi szét a duplótornyot. Az országban, ahol soha, sehol sem voltál biztonságban, mert talán a nemedben, vagy a bőröd színében, esetleg a pénzügyi helyzetedben vagy a politikai nézeteidben, ha más nem a vallásodban, vagy a romantikai beállítottságodban mindig találtak kivetnivalót, valamit, ami miatt holtan végezted az út szélén. Mégis, talán ez volt az egyik ok, amiért meggondolta magát; hisz' ahol minden sarkon van egy szörnyeteg, ott kevésbé törődnek a kétes alakokkal.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mit csinált volna Mexikóban. Talán elment volna egy újsághoz fényképésznek, vagy egyszerűen csak utazott volna, szabadon, megélve minden napot és pillanatot, annyi élményt szerezve, hogy azok fel tudják váltani a régi, keserű emlékeket. Vagy letelepedett volna a tengernél egy új névvel, valahol, ahol senki sem hallott Jessica Jonesról, Patsy-ről vagy a _Trish Talk_ról, és mindent újrakezdett volna. Már sosem fog kiderülni.

Az utolsó pillanatban ugyanis meggondolta magát, és mivel semmi jobb nem jutott eszébe, megnyitotta New York ezeregyedik pocsék magánnyomozói irodáját, az _Incognito_t, egy Isten háta mögötti olcsó hotelszobában és nap mint nap elviselte az idegtépő balfékeket, akik betaláltak hozzá. Ismételten: Éljen az élet, igaz?

Őszintén szólva, a weboldalért Malcolmot hibáztatta. Valahogy a fejébe vette, hogy segít Jessicának beindítani a bizniszt, amire _tényleg_ semmi szükség sem volt, és egy nap előhozakodott egy már majdnem kész oldallal. Jessica megadta neki a hiányzó információkat és hagyta, hogy feltegye a netre remélve, hogy ez majd megnyugtatja. A terv valamelyest sikerült, azóta ugyanis csak egyszer hívta, amit könnyű volt ignorálni.

Az ügyfeleit egyébként a plakátoknak köszönhette, amiket saját maga rakott fel a közeli utcákban. Az egész igazán nevetséges volt, mint egy hajnövesztő tabletta reklámszövege:

_~Elérhető ár~_  
~Teljes diszkréció~  
~Garantált eredmények~

** _ Incognito  
_ ** _Magánnyomozói iroda_

_Húzza le a leplet mások legnagyobb titkairól!_

_+1 202 555 0103  
333 82nd St_

Az öltönyös férfival vitázva hirtelen könnyű volt megbánni az egészet.

\- Megcsalták, vagy a macskája veszett el? - adta meg magát végül, bár a kérdés csak költői volt. A csávóról lerítt, hogy megcsalták.

Amíg az új ügyfele összeszedte a gondolatait, addig Jessica kinyitotta az ajtót és becsusszant az apró apartmanba. Mint az életében oly' sok minden, ez is csak átmeneti volt. Egy olcsó szoba egy kétes hírű szomszédságban, amíg rá nem jött a mehetnék, vagy amíg ki nem rakták onnan.

Ez nem jelentette azt, hogy rendben tartotta. A szennyese beterítette a padlót, az ágy jelentős részét különböző fotók és nyomtatványok takarták el és minden vízszintes felületen üres üvegek sorakoztak.

Közönbösen odébbrúgott egy melegítőfelsőt, majd az alóla felbukkanó whiskey-s üveget is félregúrította. Vetett egy futó pillantást az ágy rendezettebb részén üldögélő Trishre és leült a parányi konyhaasztalhoz.

A férfi vonakodva bár, de követte.

Jessicától néhány méterre kínosan megtorpant és szemét lesütve belekezdett a mondandójába.

\- A feleségem, Martha… azt hiszem… mármint nem vagyok benne biztos, de… azt hiszem találkozgat valakivel. - A férfi nyelt egyet, az arcán őszinte szomorúság tükröződött, félelemmel és szégyennel vegyítve.

Jessica várakozón bámult rá, majd mikor a férfi csendben maradt, finoman az ajkába harapott. A nézése lassan ellágyult és utálta magát érte, de érzett valamit a mellkasában, ami gyanúsan emlékeztette az empátiára. Régen megesküdött volna, hogy nem érdekli az egész, hogy nem zavarja mások szenvedése, és igaza is volt, de az régen volt. Luke és Oscar és Vido előtt, az anyja előtt, Erik előtt, Trish előtt…

Hazugság.

Mindig is túlságosan is érdekelte más emberek fájdalma. Ez volt az ő végzetes hibája: bármennyire is akart, sosem tudott a saját dolgával foglalkozni. Nem teljesen. Nem, amikor az másoknak fájt.

Néha úgy gondolta, minden sokkal egyszerűbb lenne, ha nem töltött volna egy életet tagadással. Máskor legszívesebben visszament volna az időben, csak hogy mindenkinek a fejébe véshesse, hogy Jessica Jones nem foglalkozik másokkal. Egy idő után talán ő maga is elhitte volna.

Az empátiája megölette Dorothy-t, kihúzta a talajt Trish lába alól, végzett az anyjával és számtalan életet forgatott fel.

Ha okosabb lett volna, akkor mind ez elkerülhető lett volna. Talán nem a törődés az, ami lerombolta a körülötte lévőket, hanem az ostobasága.

Nem tudta melyik variációt gyűlöli jobban.

Mikor megszólalt, a hangja sokkal kedvesebb volt, mint ahogyan azt tervezte.

\- Hogy hívják?

\- A… Aaron. Aaron Lewis - válaszolt a férfi rekedten.

Jessica bólintott.

\- Üljön le, Mr. Lewis - intett az apartman egyetlen pótszékére, majd felállt, hogy előásson egy poharat. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire talált egyet. Már több, mint két hete itt élt, de most először nézett be a konyhaszekrényekbe.

Jó tanács: sose használd egy nevetségesen olcsó szállás konyhakészletét. Nem tudhatod hol járt vagy hogy mikor volt utoljára elmosva, és valószínűleg nem is akarod tudni.

Jessica személy szerint szigorúan követte ezt a tanácsot, de a másik alternatíva az volt, hogy egy kiürült whiskey-s üvegbe tölt vizet az ügyfelének.

Miután valamelyest meglepve konstantálta, hogy a pohár egészen tisztának tűnik, a biztonság kedvéért kiöblítette néhányszor, mielőtt Lewis elé tette.

A férfi felnézett rá és motyogott egy _"köszönöm"-_öt, aztán néhány pásodpercig Jessica billentyűzetének kattogása volt az egetlen zajforrás.

\- Mit kell elmondanom? - kérdezte végül Lewis.

\- Nos, először is mindent, amit fontosnak talál. Miért gondolja, hogy megcsalják, satöbbi. Ha mindent elmondott, eldöntöm, hogy elvállalom-e az ügyét és ha igen, akkor felveszem az információit.

A féfi lassan bólintott, majd a vizébe bámult.

\- Nincs valami erősebb? - sóhajtott halkan, mire Jessica előhúzott egy félig telt üveg whiskey-t az asztal alól és töltött neki.

Ezek után gyorsabban mentek a dolgok.

Mint kiderült, Aaron Lewis tizenöt éve házasodott össze Martha Lewisszal, azóta New Yorkban éltek. Mrs. Lewis titkárnőként dolgozott, a családjuk mindkét ága igen szegényes volt, ritkán találkoztak rokonokkal. A barátaik többsége a munkahelyükről ismerte őket, egy-két piláteszes barátnő és egy régi egyetemi szobatárs kivételével. A feleség mostanában több időt töltött házon kívül, kirándulásokra ment vagy a barátnőivel talákozott, jelszóval védte a telefonját, kissé szétszórt volt és pontatlan, csak a szokásos.

Jessica a végére borzasztóan fáradtnak érezte magát. Ma sokkal több időt töltött emberek közt, mint azt bármikor szerette volna, nem hogy egy rossz napon. Mert ez határozottan egy rossz nap volt és erről a kinézete is tanúskodhatott.

\- Oké, ömm… - pislogott néhányat, próbálva kitisztítani a fejét, - alap szerződés, az órák száma határozza meg a végleges árat.

Lewis átfutotta az elé tolt papírt, majd kérdés nélkül aláírta.

A nyomozó kitessékelte (sokkal inkább kirakta) őt a szobából, magára zárta az ajtót, aztán szörnyű nyikorgás és recsegés kíséretében az ágyra roskadt. Trish most őt nézte.

\- Fogd be! – dörmögte neki teljesen feleslegesen. A nővére egyetlen szót sem szólt mióta Jess látta őt felszállni arra a helikopterre.

A történtek ellenére Trish ápoltnak és nyugodtnak tűnt. Pont mint régen, mikor eljártak kávézni vagy moziba és megbeszélték egymással az életüket. Mikor Jessica kifigurázta a hét legirritálóbb ügyfeleit Trish pedig a munkatársairól és a főnökéről magyarázott mérgesen gesztikulálva egy doboz fagylalt fölött.

Még egy bizonyítéka annak, hogy valójában nem volt ott.

***

Jessica néhány percen belül felkelt, és főzött magának egy bögre kávét. Nem láthatta, hogy Mr. Lewis a fejét erősen fogva megtorpan a lépcsőházban. Ahogyan azt sem, hogy az ügyfele az épületből kiérve holtan rogy össze.

A _szirénákat_ viszont már hallotta.

Esélye sem volt befejezni a kávéját.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej-hó, kedves olvasók!  
Kérlek hagyjatok nekem egy kudos-t, ha eddig teszik a sztori és ne felejtsetek el kommentet írni, ugyanis ez az egyetlen visszajelzés amit kapok és így tudni fogom, hogy van-e igény a folytatásra.  
Előre is köszi, és remélem tetszett! C:


	2. AKA "- Capisce?" "- Sí, proprio come la fisica quantistica"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oké, szóval van annyi büszkeségem, hogy nem hívom Mattet "Fenegyereknek", mert komolyan, honnan jött ez a név? Teljes ellentétben áll a Daredevillel.
> 
> Eleinte úgy terveztem, hogy minden, ami a sorozatokban történt itt is megtörtént, de hamar rájöttem, hogy ez egyszerűen csak nem áll összhangban az elképzeléseimmel. Egyenlőre azért próbáljatok úgy gondolni rá, mintha valóban minden megtörtént volna, de a problémák egy része megoldódott (Danny például félbeszakította az utazásait, miután akadályokba ütközött és visszatért New Yorkba a fancy kis pisztolyaival, de Colleen természetesen még mindig Iron Fist és az is marad), a másik részük pedig még nem került felszínre. Talán nem is fog.

Az élet szar, mindenki idióta és a legrosszabb dolog, amit tehetsz az az, hogy ember vagy.

Jobb, ha ezt a fejedben tartod. Ezt, meg a legközelebbi kocsma címét. És akkor talán nem lesz szerencséd tapasztalni, ahogyan a balfék ügyfeled meghal a vacak hotel előtt, amiben silány napjaidat tengeted az elborult elméd illúzióival és napi fél liter whiskeyvel. (Lenne az másfél is, ha a sorozatgyilkosok nem élveznék annyira az emberek lépen-szurkálását.)

Jessica Jones sosem tartotta magát különösen szerencsésnek. Minden apró örömnek tízszeresen megfizette az árát. Mostanra elérkezett az életében az a pont, mikor már egyszerűen csak _nem érte meg_ megengednie magának az apró örömöket. Valahol az egész olyan bizarrnak és nevetségesnek tűnt… mintha az egész város összeomolna, ha egyszer őszintén mosolyogna. Nevetett volna rajta, ha ez nem állt volna kísértetiesen közel a valósághoz.

\- Nézze – kezdte már negyedszerre. – Délben elindultam a Nyugati 28. utcára. Körülbelül harminc perc alatt értem oda, megnézhetik a kamerámat, rögzítette a képek készítésének idejét. Negyed kettőkor indultam vissza, kettő után valamivel érkeztem meg a hotelba, Mr. Lewis már az ajtóm előtt várt. Ideges volt, de egyébként sértetlen. Beengedtem, kifejezte az aggodalmát, hogy a felesége esetleg hűtlen lehet hozzá, felajánlottam neki egy pohár whiskeyt, elfogadta. Kifejtette az ügy további részleteit, aláírtunk egy szerződést, majd elment. Ennyi. Lényegtelen, hogy hányszor megyek végig rajta, a sztori nem változik. Rossz napom volt,_ lepisilt _egy_ kutya _és még zuhanyozni sem volt lehetőségem. Csak haza szeretnék menni. – A hangja sokkal elkeseredettebbnek tűnt, mint azt szerette volna, de ez az egész fiaskó nagyjából annyira hiányzott neki, mint halottnak az epertorta.

\- Nem olyan rossz, mint Mr. Lewisnak, ha nem tévedek.

A detektívnek nyilván nem volt szaglása.

Jessica hitetlenül megrázta a fejét.

– _Még hátra van a nagyja, ha nem tévedek_ – motyogta.

A detektív, egy bizonyos Johnatan Smiley sötét pillantást vetett rá, majd gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Nos, _Miss Jones _– úgy ejtette ki a nevét, mintha mérget ízlelgetne, - attól félek, hogy igaza van. Bármily’ meglepő is lehet ez Ön számára, az emberek ritkán esnek össze holtan _csak úgy._ Amit még ennél is ritkábban tesznek, az az, hogy mindezt minden jel szerint makkegészségesen, egy szupererőkkel és büntetett előélettel rendelkező magánnyomozó irodájából kilépve viszik véghez. Tudja ez mit jelent?

\- Hogy Mr. Lewis minden bizonnyal stresszes életet élt? – dörmögte Jessica, arcát a tenyerébe temetve.

\- Hogy maga körül szokatlan mennyiségű rendkívüli esemény történik. Csak hogy konkrétumokat is mondjak, az elmúlt kettő és fél évben utakat keresztezett egy sebezhetetlen férfivel, végzett egy elmekontrollra képes bűnözővel, aztán ott volt az a fiaskó egy másik sorozatgyilkossal, méghozzá egy szupererős hölggyel, aki, _lám_, mindenek felett az édesanyja is volt, _nyugodjon békében_. Midland Circle-t szerintem nem kell bővebben kifejtenem. – Halvány emlékképek úsztak Jessica szemei elé. Nindzsák, egy katana süvítése a levegőben, nevetés, egy összezúzódott kamera, a vér és víz csöpögése, egy darabjaira hulló épület…

– Majd egy újabb sorozatgyilkos, - folytatta Smiley hirtelen kibillentve őt a gondolataiból, - ez már a harmadik, ha jól számolom… és végül a negyedik, a _saját fogadott nővére._

Jessica felemelte a fejét, és ha lett volna lézerszeme, Mr. Smiley soha többé nem mosolygott volna. Mindkettőjük érdekében remélte, hogy a detektív végzett a mondanivalójával, de nem volt ekkora szerencséje.

\- Ezen a ponton, _Miss Jones_, biztonságban mondhatjuk, hogy az egyetlen, aki még _nem _gyilkolt a családjában, és életben van, az a nővérének az apja. Bár a priuszát elnézve ő sem állt messze tőle. Gondolom az alma nem esik messze a fájától.

Valami elpattant benne. A szíve mintha ki akart volna ugrani a mellkasából, az egész teste remegett a dühtől, kezei ökölbe szorultak. Ahogyan lassan felállt még látta Johnatan Smiley megrettent arcát, mielőtt minden vörössé vált.

***

Ahogy azt már említette, Jessica Jones nem tartotta magát szerencsés embernek, de ez a nap újra és újra meglepte.

Az első dolog, amit észrevett, az a fejében lüktető fájdalom volt, amitől néhány másodpercig csak piros és fekete foltokat látott.

Aztán rájött, hogy nem a saját ágyában fekszik. Mármint nem a pocsék hotelszoba kényelmetlen, ingatag ágyában, hanem egy hideg, kemény felületen. Lassan visszajöttek az elmúlt órák, napok, hetek emlékei, túl gyorsan és túl nagy erővel találva meg őt.

A hányásszag volt a harmadik, de az már beleveszett a gondolatainak tornádójába.

A pánik beférkőzött a mellkasába, a végtagjaiba, a fejébe. Lilára festette a látását, belekapaszkodott az elméjének gondosan eltemetett rétegeibe és érezte amint igyekszik mindent a felszínre rántani. Egy csepp izzadtság csordult le az homlokán, akár a folyékony jég, mire ő védekezően az arca elé emelte karjait, remegve megtörölve az arcát, de a hideg érzet nem tűnt el. A hátán jégkarmok szántottak végig lassan, végigkarcolva a bőre felszínét, hallotta a hangjukat, érezte, ahogyan égő, forró nyomokat hagynak maguk után.

Kiabálni akart. Figyelmeztetni Trisht, az anyját, _bárkit_, de a hangszálai nem engedelmeskedtek, a tüdejében nem volt elég levegő. A mellkasa nehéznek tűnt, mintha a szegycsontja ólomból lett volna, és te jó ég, _nem fér el a saját testében_ és minden áron ki kell szabadulnia…

Rohannia kellet volna és ordítania, de képtelen volt. Összegömbölyödött, a karjaival a fejét védve, a szemeit fájdalmas erővel szorította össze, közben pedig hangtalanul könyörgött, nem tudta miért és kinek, de _könyörgött_, hogy menjen el, hogy _hagyja őt békén._

A karmok lassan eltávolodtak tőle. A jég olvadozni kezdett, és ki tudott ereszteni egy halk, rémült nyögést. A rettegésen átvágva sikerült szakadozottan kifújnia a bent tartott levegőt, és óvatosan ellazította a szemhéjait, de felnyitni még nem merte őket.

_„Main Street, Birch Street, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane, Main Street, Birch Street…”_

Addig ismételte magában a mantrát, amíg a légzése rendeződött egy kicsit, majd erőltetetten ellazította a fejét szorító karjait és kiegyenesedett, pont csak annyira, hogy a testhelyzete már tűnt görcsösnek. Néhány másodpercig csak ült és lélegzett, erőt gyűjtve és a szíve szapora dobbanásait hallgatva.

A gyér fényben hunyorogva megállapította, hogy egy rendőrségi cellában ül. Vele szemben egy részeg pasas kiütve dőlt a falnak. A saját szájízét megérezve grimaszolni akart, de az arcizmai mintha túl fáradtak lettek volna.

_„Legalább van őr” –_ gondolta és hálát adott egy felsőbb hatalomnak (amiben nem hitt), hogy a férfi semmit sem vett észre az elmúlt percekben.

Odaszólt neki, mire az egyenruhás unott arckifejezéssel megfordult.

\- Miért vagyok itt? – Jessica hangja sokkal gyengébbnek hangzott, mint azt szerette volna.

\- Elájult a kihallgatószobában. Alacsony vércukor, vagy ilyesmi. Mikor áthozták ide azonnal elaludt – taglalta a férfi lassú, fáradt hangon, mintha bárhol szívesebben lett volna, mint itt. A nő meg tudta érteni.

Néhány percig emésztette a hallottakat. Csodálkozott, hogy nem voltak rémálmai, az elmúlt hetekben még gyakrabban megtalálták őt, mint valaha. Nem véletlenül maradt inkább fent napokig, minthogy le kelljen feküdnie. Mikor újra megszólalt már határozottabb volt a hangja, bár a szíve még mindig őrült módjára dübörgött és ha nem feszítette volna meg az izmait, biztosan remegett volna.

\- Van itt telefon?

Az őr fásultan felállt, és a telefonhoz battyogott.

\- Milyen számot hívjak?

Jessica minden erejét összpontosítva próbált ésszerűen gondolkodni. Milyet is? Az első gondolata Erik volt, de abból semmi jó nem származott volna. Trish már nem volt a képben, és Malcolm? Hogy napokig a bánatos bociszemeit kelljen néznie? Inkább nem. Kelleni fog neki egy ügyvéd. Bármilyen idegesítő is volt Smiley detektív, nem minden, amit mondott volt hülyeség. Az emberek ritkán esnek össze holtan a hotelje előtt.

Jeri? Semmiképp. Valószínűleg mindent megtenne annak érdekében, hogy elítéljék, már ha egyáltalán hajlandó lenne vele szóba állni.

Így pedig csak egyetlen ember maradt.

***

Valahol megnyugtató volt tudni, hogy bármi történjék, akárhány űrlény-invázió és mindent elsöprő katasztróva sújtson is New Yorkra, az emberek mindig rettegni fognak a mosómedvéktől. _Mindig._ Az átlag new yorki 'segítség, meg akarnak ölni'-féle velőt rázó sikolya pedig nem sokban tér el a 'mosómedvét láttam az út menti szemetesben'-típusú velőt rázó sikolyától, így mikor egy fekete ruhás, maszkos ninja ugrik elő a semmiből, hogy megmentse az életedet az esetleges támadóktól… nehéz megállapítani, hogy melyikőtök meglepettebb.

Matt Murdock mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy van valami rendkívül kínos abban, mikor kendővel az arcodon, teljes harci felszerelésben hívod az állatvédelmet este tizenegyhez közeledve, miközben egy felnőtt férfi remegve álldogál melletted, hol téged, hol a mosómedvét bámulva. De mit lehet tenni? Átlagos kedd szuperhősként. Az egésznek előnye, hogy legalább nem kellett megvárnia, hogy kiérjenek a menhelyről.

Éppen az apartmanja stratégikusan nyitvahagyott ablakán mászott be, (mert néha kell egy kis változatosság a tetőn lévő csapóajtótól és ez így sokkal menőbbnek érződött), mikor rezegni kezdett telefonja. Beletelt egy pillanatba, mire rájött, hogy a "szuperdupertitkos vészhelyzeti telefon, aminek felvétele kötelező és elhagyása halállal jár"-ja csörög (a név Foggy találmánya) és a tény olyan abszurdnak tűnt, hogy majdnem elfelejtett szívrohamot kapni tőle.

Minden alkalommal, mikor ez a telefon csörgött, az élete a feje tetejére fordult, de most minden nyugodtnak tűnt. A város évek óta nem volt ilyen biztonságos, Fisk és a Kéz többé már nem jelentettek problémát és bár Daredevil már csak ellenségként és gyilkosként élt az emberek szemében, Matt lassan, de biztosan építette újjá az életét.

A kezébe vette a készüléket és egy hirtelen mozdulattal felvette, mielőtt még a vészjósló rémképek teljesen elöntötték volna a gondolatait. Azonban hiába hallgatózott, a vonal másik felén álló személy szótlan maradt, ami nem oszlatta el a félelmeit.

\- Igen? - szólalt meg végül, igyekezve felkészülni a legrosszabbra.

\- Ó, szóval nem romlott el ez a szar. Szuper - motyogta valaki alig kivehetőn a másik oldalon, mire Matt értetlenül pislogott néhányat.

\- Helló, Murdock, hogy megy az ügyvédeskedés mostanában? - A hang ezúttal egyenesen a telefonba intézte a szavait. Egy női hang.

\- Ki az? - csúszott ki a száján, de amint kimondta rájött, hogy butaság volt.

\- _Isten_. Mit gondolsz, kicsoda?

\- Jessica? 

Hogy honnan volt meg neki ez a szám? Ez a kérdés egy másik nap problémája volt. Igyekezett elrejteni a zavarát, miközben az elméje megtelt az elmúlt hetek híreivel.

_„Patsy Walker, avagy mindenki kedvenc sorozatgyilkosa”_

_„Trish Walker virágzása és bukása”_

_„Világhírű gyerekszínészből álruhás sorozatgyilkossá”_

Lehetetlen volt elkerülni. Az emberek megesküdtek, hogy ez az évszázad sztorija, minden csatornán és újságban ezt harsogták, máris több könyv és dokumentumfilm volt készülőben. Patricia Walker világhírű bűnöző volt és nem más fogta el, mint a saját nővére, Jessica Jones. Bár tény, hogy az ő nevét ritkán említették a cikkekben többként, mint a büntetett előéletű nővér, mert úgy tűnik, hogy _„a gyilkosság a családban fut.” _Mintha minden, amit Jessica tett ezekért az emberekért semmivé lett volna. Mintha nem adta volna fel azt, akit a legjobban szeretett.

Luke - mint mindig -, most is azt mondta nekik, hogy adjanak neki időt. Nekik, mert Danny, Colleen, Claire, Luke és ő már közel fél éve jártak össze kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal, hol Matt tetőjén, hol Colleen Dojo-jában, hol egy üres harlemi raktárépületben. Eredetileg edzésnek indult, számtalan ugrálással töltött éjszakával, az ő saját, vakmerően életveszélyes macska-egér játékukkal, mikor még az egész csak unaloműzés volt a lassú estéken. Mikor Matt talpa alól ütemesen tűnt el a talaj és Danny és Colleen fáradhatatlanul tartották a tempót az emeletesházak lapos tetején szökellve.

Valahol verseny volt. Ki tudja előbb észrevétlenül ”elkapni” a másikat, néha a nyomokat követve, máskor szenvtelenül kergetőzve az utcalámpák tompa fényeitől távol. Persze mindig Matt nyert. Az ő érzékszerveivel ez nem volt meglepő, de egy idő után elég kiszámíthatóvá vált, és ekkor jött a képbe Luke. A sebezhetetlen harlemi… bandavezér?

Legalábbis akkor még bandavezér volt. Saját bevallása szerint mostanra leginkább a könyvklub elnökére hasonlított, bár mindannyian tudták, hogy az ügy sokkal bonyolultabb. Mindenesetre akkor, hat hónappal ezelőtt még nyakig volt a problémákban. Ekkor állított be be hozzájuk egy rekesz sörrel, egy már-már ostobán kockázatos tervvel és végtelen elszántsággal. Szóval természetesen segítettek neki.

Miután Luke elmagyarázta a helyi bűnszervezeteknek, hogy vagy jó útra térnek (és igénybe veszik az ehhez nyújtott segítséget), vagy eltűnnek New York-ból és sosem térnek vissza (mely esetben minden tag neve, alteregói, lakcímei, bankszámlái, részletes leírása és illegális tevékenységeinek és azok bizonyítékainak listája varázslatos módon a rendőrséghez fog kerülni, csak a biztonság kedvéért) meglehetősen gyorsan kitört a pokol. Komolyan, Matt biztos volt benne, hogy még sosem látott ennyi bűnözőt egy helyen egyszerre így tombolni.

Végül nem sok választásuk volt, így engedelmeskedtek neki. A legtöbbjük lelépett, az első csoportokat már a városból kiérve elkapta a rendőrség, a legjobban talán az járt, aki visszafordult. Aki úgy döntött, hogy marad védelmet kapott és átmeneti lakhatási lehetőségeket, legalább addig, amíg nem találtak neki egy rendes állást.

Aki az egyik lehetőséget sem volt hajlandó elfogadni, azzal Matték hármasa foglalkozott.

Három héttel később Luke és Claire kibékültek és újra összeköltöztek, de a Harlemi helyzet azóta sem lett jobb: újabb nagykutyák ütötték fel a fejüket, a bűnözés megnőtt, a fiatal ex-bandatagok többsége még mindig egyfajta főnökként nézett Luke-ra és a borbélyszalon is a nyakába szakadt. Harlem Hőse még mindig szentül hitte, hogy jól cselekedett. Többé nem vert ki fogakat, valamint már hetek óta senkit sem emelt a levegőbe a pólójánál fogva és nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez örökké így fog maradni, de a régi „beosztottjai” képében most már volt egy kis segítsége.

Ezek után ha akarták volna se tudták volna elkerülni egymást, így néhány hetente ”megbeszélést tartottak”, ami főként rendelt kajából, hideg sörből és laza edzésekből állt. Az elmúlt hónapokban Foggy és Karen is szerves részei lettek a gyűléseiknek, valamint egyszer-kétszer Misty is benézett és mire észrevették magukat, a havi egy-két találkozásból heti egy-kettő lett. Claire Defenders-mítingeknek hívta őket, amibe persze Misty is beszállt (ők ketten ilyesztően jól kijöttek egymással), de mindannyian tudták, hogy a csapat nem teljes.

Jessica anyja körülbelül a Harlemi fiaskó idején halt meg. Luke akkor is ugyan ezt mondta nekik: hogy adjanak neki időt. Hogy jobb, ha ő keresi fel őket, különben csak katasztrófa lesz belőle. Akkor logikusnak tűnt. Ahogyan akkor is logikusnak tűnt nem zavarni, amikor Matt visszatért a halálból. Persze Jessica tudta, Matt biztosra ment, hogy tudja. Ez nem azt jelentette, hogy akár egyetlen szót is váltottak Midland Circle óta.

Matt Murdock nem volt kimondottan türelmetlen ember, sőt, de már nem akart többet várni. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ha bár Luke érvei jogosak, nem biztos, hogy az csendes szemlélés a legjobb megoldás.

Néha úgy érezte, hogy elveszti az eszét. Jó volt az emberek megtalálásában, a lopakodásban, a bujkálásban. Talán a legjobb a városban. Ez többször is bebizonyosodott mikor Danny-éket, Luke-ot, vagy valamelyik gyanúsítottját követte, de Jessica Jonest sosem tudta utolérni. Mintha a magánnyomozó minden alkalommal észrevette volna, hogy közeledik mielőtt még Matt megérezte őt, ami persze lehetetlen volt, ugye? Igen, biztosan. Talán. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan csinálja és ez megőrjítette.

\- _Bingo_ \- rántotta ki a telefon a gondolataiból.

Matt zavartan maszírozni kezdte a homlokát, mintha ezzel kitisztíthatta volna az elméjét.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte végül óvatosan.

\- _Persze_, csak gondoltam rád csörgök. Régen beszéltünk, hogy van Forky? – a nő szavai csöpögtek a szarkazmustól.

\- Foggy. És egyébként jól. Szóval csak puszta szívjóságból kérdeztél az ügyvédeskedésemről?

\- Á, tudod, hogy megy ez. Egy nap nyugisan rendezed a dolgaidat, csinálsz magadnak egy kávét és mire befejezhetnéd az ügyfeled holtan rogy össze az épület előtt.

Matt türelmesen várta, hogy folytassa, de úgy tűnt nincs beszédes kedvében.

\- Aha. Igazán frusztráló. Hol is vagy pontosan?

Hallotta, ahogyan Jessica eltartja a telefont a szájától és a szokásos elbűvölő modorával odaszól valakinek.

\- Hé, fánkfej! Igen, te, látsz itt mást? Persze, hogy az eszméletlen csávón kívül! Jézus. Hol vagyunk?

A következő pillanatban újra beleszólt a telefonba.

\- Elvileg a 19. kerületi rendőrségen.

Matt úgy döntött nem kommentálja, hogy nem tudja hol van, mert jelenleg már maga a _gondolat _abszurditása is felülmúlta a képességeit.

\- Oké, 20 perc múlva ott vagyok. Csak ne csinálj semmi…

\- Marhaságot? Nem ígérek semmit – fejezte be helyette a gondolatát a magánnyomozó, majd kinyomta a hívást.

***

\- Még mindig úgy nézel ki, mint egy seggfej - jelentette ki Jessica, miután másfél éve nem látták egymást.

\- Te meg mint egy hajléktalan - ráncolta a szemöldökét Matt. - Mégis mi történt?

A nő pórusaiból áradó alkoholszag émelyítően fogta körül őket. Hallotta a gyomra korgását és a szíve pánikszerű verését és Matt tudta, hogy sosem vallaná be, de körüllengte őt a félelem. Külsőre sem nézhetett ki túl jól, a ruhái ugyanis izzadságtól és szeméttől bűzlöttek, a nadrágjáról és a bal cipőjéről pedig az állati vizelet jellegzetes „aromája” párolgott. A hajából hömpölygő füst már-már csípte Matt szemeit.

\- Beraktak a részegekhez. És lepisilt egy kutya.

A férfi már nyitotta volna a száját, de Jessica közbevágott.

\- Ne mondj semmit.

Matt bólintott, de aztán megint megszólalt, kissé monotonan, lelkileg előre felkészülve egy ütésre. Paranoiás lett volna? Nos, Jessicáról volt szó, akinek jelenleg ráadásul nem volt különösen jókedve, szóval nem. Egyáltalán nem.

\- Azt mondták elájultál.

\- Ja, nekem is. Csak az nem volt tiszta, hogy az _előtt_, vagy _után_ történt, hogy leütöttem Smiley-t – válaszolta a nyomozó közömbösen. Ha észre is vette a Matt megszólalása mögötti kérdéseket, úgy döntött, hogy nem fog velük foglalkozni.

\- Leütöttél egy rendőrt? – kérdezte Matt szándékosan bekapva a csalit, mert szerette azt gondolni, hogy nem komplett idióta.

\- Általánosságban? Többet is. De val'szeg most kivételesen nem. 

Néhány másodpercig csendben maradtak és eközben Matt igyekezett kivenni valamit Jessica légzéséből, tartásából, vagy bármiből, de az egyetlen dolog, amit tudott az az volt, hogy eddig csak igazat mondott. Valószínűleg nem a teljes igazságot, de ez nem volt meglepő. Benne mindig kicsit nehezebb volt olvasni, mint másokban. Ha odafigyelt, akkor egész jól tudta kontrollálni a légzését és a szívverését és ez az egész lényét csak még kiszámíthatatlanabbá tette. Mintha mindig a kés vékony élén táncolt volna a béke és a harag, a nyugalom és a pánik, az egyszínűség és a szélsőségesség közt. Sosem tudta igazán kifürkészni a szándékait, ami egyszerre volt nyugtalanító és izgalmas. Valahogy ahányszor csak úgy érezte, hogy megértett valamit, Jessica bizonyította az pontos ellenkezőjét, visszalökve őt a tudatlanságába. Megköszörülte a torkát és inkább a tárgyra tért.

\- Szóval. A jó hír az, hogy még nem vádoltak meg semmivel, és amíg meg nem érkeznek a boncolás eredményei, addig nem is fognak. Ilyenkor huszonnégy órán keresztül bent tarthatnak, de beszéltem az illetékesekkel, és az egészségügyi állapotodra hivatkozva sikerült elérnem, hogy elengedjenek.

\- Ennyi? 

\- Attól függ - kezdte Matt és pontosan tudta, hogy veszélyes vizeken hajózik. - Szerinted Mr. Lewis természetes halált halt?

Jessica szó nélkül felállt és megajándékozta őt egy leplezetlenül hamis mosollyal.

\- Nem tudom. És hogy őszinte legyek… nem is érdekel. Kösz az ügyvédeskedést, Szent Matthew.

Azzal kilépett az ajtón, otthagyva a megrökönyödött ügyvédjét, aki többé már nem tudta visszatartani a vigyorát. Matt még percekig ott ült, mire eljutott az agyáig, hogy milyen nevetségesen nézhet ki.

***

\- No, no, no! – magyarázta Carl hajnali fél kettőkor is elsöprő lendülettel. - Idehoztad a rendőrséget. Tudod a szabályt. Aki idevezeti a rendőrséget, annak… – Carl puffanó hangot adott ki és a bejárat felé intett. Elég egyértelmű volt.

\- Oké, vágom, nem akarod, hogy belemásszanak a sötét bizniszedbe vagy mi a szart csinálsz itt, de csak reggelig kell maradnom – érvelt Jessica.

\- No, no, no, non una possibilità! – Carl olyan szélesen gesztikulált, hogy az asztalán álló tárgyak mindegyike állandó életveszélyben volt. Nevetségesen nézett volna ki, ha ez nem jelentette volna azt, hogy Jessicának az utcán kell töltenie az éjszakát. A megoldás után kutatva sóhajtott.

\- Nézd, Carl, semmi esélyem hajnali kettőkor találni egy másik szállást. Csak három órát adj, és már itt sem vagyok. – a férfi gyanakodva nézett rá, így a magánnyomozó folytatta. – A pasast még el sem_ kezdték_ felboncolni. Valószínűleg természetes halált halt - Trish, aki mindeközben Carl mögött álldogált a falnak dőlve, erre látványosan forgatta a szemeit -, de ha nem, akkor sem tehetnek semmit, amíg meg nem kapják az eredményeket. Mire elkezdődik a munkaideje a boncolónak, addigra már rég leléptem. Csak három óra.

Carl összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Georgia – vitte be az utolsó döfést Jessica és tudta, hogy ezzel megnyerte a vitát.

A hoteltulajdonos összeszorította a száját. Az orrlyukai kitágultak, ahogyan kifújta a levegőt.

\- Kettőt kapsz. Eltűntetsz minden bizonyítékot arról, hogy valaha is itt voltál, két órán belül kilépsz az épületből és soha többé nem jössz vissza. Capisce?

A nő bólintott, majd felviharzott a lépcsőn.

***

A víz forró volt, a whiskey égette a torkát és egy egész tubus tusfürdő sem tudta volna lemosni róla az elmúlt huszonnégy óra szennyét, de zuhanyzás után, relatíve tiszta ruhákban sokkal kevésbé érezte magát undorítónak. A fürdőszobaszekrény tartalmát beledobálta az egyik sporttáskába, a szennyesét a másikba és összeszedte a padlóról az aktákat, ami után az apartman már majdnem élhetőnek tűnt. Szinte sajnálta, hogy el kell hagynia. A pakolást félbehagyva, egy frissen bontott whiskey társaságában leült a laptopja elé és nekiállt dolgozni. Még volt másfél órája.

A közösségi médiával kezdte. Utána nézett Lewisnak, a családjának és a barátaiknak, végigpörgette a képeket a kutyáikról, aztán rákeresett a munkahelyeikre és a lakcímeikre. Hobbik, karácsonyi ajándékok, könyvklub, preferált müzlimárkák, de semmi, amiért mások ölni akarnának. Bár Martha Lewis petúniái igazán szépen nőtek.

Az ideje fogyott és a hűtlen feleségtől eltekintve még mindig nem volt egyetlen szál sem, amin elindulhatott volna. Frusztráltan hátradőlt a székben, szemei az apró apartmanban cikáztak. Felállt, majd lassan elkezdte körbejárni az asztalt. Ellenőrizte az asztallap alját, elsétált az ajtóig és vissza. Félúton aztán megállt és a plafont kezdte fürkészni.

\- Ott nincs semmi – szólalt meg Trish a konyhapulton ülve.

Jessica meglepődhetett volna, hiszen ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a nővére képzeletbeli alakja megszólalt és mégis, az egész olyan odaillőnek, olyan kényelmesnek tűnt… valószínűleg azért, mert Kilgrave-vel ellentétben Trish illúzióját valamelyest ő irányította. Vagy egyszerűen csak túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy meglepődjön.

\- Van jobb ötleted?

Trish játékosan leugrott a pultról és az laptophoz lépdelt. Végighúzta az ujjait Jessica székének támláján, majd ránézett.

\- Gondolkodj, Jessica – duruzsolta. Abban a pillanatban kísértetiesen hasonlított a régi Trishre, még a Trish Talk kezdetekor, mikor mindig elbűvölő volt és energikus. Jessica pontosan emlékezett, hogy mennyire imádta lenyűgözni az embereket, játszani az ártatlant és a legyőzhetetlent. - Mik a tények?

A magánnyomozó habozott.

\- Középkorú férfi, priusz és ránézésre illegális kapcsolatok nélkül. Alkalmazott egy konyhai eszközökkel foglakozó gyárban. Gyártásmenedzsment. Szűk baráti kör, gyereke nincs, a felesége kertészkedik, egyébként telemarketinges egy utazási irodánál.

\- Ideges volt – vágott közbe Trish.

\- Az nem lényeges. Megcsalta őt a felesége, de nem konfrontálta, helyette nyomozót bérelt. Konfliktuskerülő, de a morális iránytűje működik. Ezért volt ideges.

\- Bűntudata volt – ellenkezett Trish. - Lehet, hogy tett valamit, amit nehezebb felfedni. El akarták hallgattatni, indíték. Valakinek elkotyogta, hogy meg fog látogatni, ami kézre jött nekik, mert így a halálát rá tudták bizonyítani egy szupererős, priuszos személyre. Nem volt rajta sérülés, ami azt jelenti, hogy megmérgezték és a méreg a közvélemény szerint a nők fegyvere, szóval könnyebben el lehetne adni a lapokban.

\- Nem, ez nem áll össze. - Jessika lassan rázta a fejét, miközben a gondolataiba merült. - Mikor mérgezték meg? Miért mondta volna el bárkinek is, hogy idejön? Igaz, bűntudata volt. Pont _ezért_ tartotta titokban.

\- A gépéről megtudhatták, hogy mire keresett rá - vetette fel Trish, de Jessica leintette.

\- Minek megmérgezni, ha a tökéletes gyanúsítottnak szuperereje van? Ha egyszerűen csak lelökték volna a lépcsőn vagy leszúrták volna, az hihetőbb lett volna.

\- Oké, akkor _te_ hogyan csinálnád?

Jessica idegesen megdörzsölte a homlokát miközben körbenézett az apró apartmanban.

\- Nem így. Nem itt. Túl nagy sajtóvisszhang, túl sok figyelem… ha el akarják hallgattatni, azt óvatosan csinálják. Minél kevesebb ember, minél kevesebb nyom. A méreg sem illik bele a képbe, túl lassan hatott. Bármit tehetett volna az idő alatt.

\- Félresikerült a tervük?

\- Talán. Csak az a kérdés, hogy miért és hogy mennyire.

Jessica az asztalon álló pohárra bámult. _Mi van ha…? _Lerázta a gondolatot. Beleszagolt a pohárba, figyelve, hogy ne érjen hozzá. Túl édes volt az illata.

\- Nem a whiskey volt – motyogta.

A csaphoz sétált és a telefonjával belevilágított a csőbe. Semmi. Meg is szagolta, de nem érezte az édeskés aromát. Elővett egy tálat, engedett bele egy kis vizet, majd megfogta a félretett whiskey-t (azt, amiből Aaron Lewisnak is adott) és beleöntött egy keveset. Összelötyögtette, de az édes illat így sem jelent meg.

Sem a whiskey, sem a víz. Farkasszemet nézett a pohárral.

\- Ha rajtam múlna… - kezdte Jessica, miközben kinyitotta az egyik konyhaszekrényt, - minél átlagosabbnak állítanám be. Hogy senkinek, még csak eszébe se jusson - kitárta a következő két ajtót -, ott keresni a bizonyítékot, ahol valóban van. – Mire az utolsó polcokat is átvizsgálta, már teljesen biztos volt az elméletében.

\- Emlékszel arra történetre a 80-as évekből? Amit néhány éve mutattam neked? A rendőrség kapott egy fülest egy csapat drogcsempészről, ezért kimentek a határhoz és az autópályán elfogtak három gyanúsítottat. A keresőkutyák folyamatosan ugatták az autót, de hiába kutattak, nem találtak semmit. Végül a rendőrök szétszerelték az egész kocsit, több ezer dollárnyi kárt okozva, majd miután minden tiszta volt, kénytelenek voltak elengedni a gyanúsítottakat. Ez a három férfi később beperelte őket, megnyerték és óriásit szakítottak. Aztán nagyjából öt évvel ezelőtt valaki megtalálta az autó néhány darabját egy régi bizonyítékraktárban és letesztelte őket. Kiderült, hogy az autót borító festék tele volt porrá őrült marihuánával.

-Imádtad azt a történetet - vigyorgott Trish.

Jessica bólintott, megragadta a poharat és az asztal lábához ütve megcsorbította azt. Óvatosan össeszedte a letört szilánkocskát, majd Trish-hez fordult.

\- Ez az egyetlen pohár az apartmanban. Még bögrék vagy csészék sincsenek.

Jessica egy gondosan eltette a szilánkot, mielőtt folytatta volna.

\- Valaki igazán akarta, hogy ez legyen használva. Bárki is volt, valószínűleg nem tudott Lewisról. Nem számított, hogy a méreg milyen gyorsan hat, csak hogy hasson. - Jessica elhallgatott és a padlóra nézett. Mire felemelte a fejét, Trish már nem volt ott.

\- Azt hiszem a mérget nekem szánták.

A halk szavak egészen kísértetiesnek hangzottak az üres szobában.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tetszett, kérlek hagyjatok nekem egy "kudos"-t!  
Kérlek, osszátok meg velem a gondolataitokat kommentben! 
> 
> Kedves buszsofőrt mindenkinek és köszönöm az olvasást! ;))


End file.
